The silver tipped arrows
by Outlawqueensmores
Summary: Regina mills is a sassy night club owner with a 13 year old to look after and a business to run. Robin lockesly is lead singer and guitarist of the band the silver tipped arrows. What happens when their paths cross? Will it be love at first sight? Or will things be a bit rocky between them. Rated M to be safe. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**so i know I already have like 3 main fics going and a oneshot fic too but this prompt was from twitter and I loved it! I don't know exactly who brough it up but when I find out their name will be notes here as it was not originally my idea. Everybody liked the prompt** **so I just thought hey why not! Let's write! This first chapter is small but I guarantee it'll grow into something big. Thank you to** all **the people who have stuck with me and my other fics and always take time to follow, fav and review that means a lot and I promise all my other fics will be updated tomorrow but for now I hope you enjoy this fic xoxox.**

chapter 1 silver tipped arrows.

"For fuck sake you idiot I said get the crates of carling in the back not on the top of the bar" Regina sighed.

Running a night club was not as easy as it sounds especially when the employees are imbeciles but alas it had been her dream since she was 17 and she'd be damned if she gave up that easily.

Her day had been hectic she had woken up late which resulted in a rush to get Henry, her 13 year old son to school she had to stop by her best friend Emma's house to pick up the New CD she had made for that night and then evaluate it on her drive back to the club so she could confirm the deliveries and she still hadn't interviewed the new band. If you'd have asked teenage Regina what she's see herself doing at the age of 31 this would most certainly not be her answer.

Regina loved the club, because it was hers. She had worked hard for it. Sure she had Henry at the age of 18 but 13 years later here she was with her own business a beautiful house and a wonderful son and life couldn't get much better.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Sidney! You just knocked the glasses over. That's coming out of your paycheck." Some people would describe Regina mills as sassy. Those people were right.

"I'm sorry Regina, I.."

"I don't want to hear you incoherent muttering you cool just clear the mess up I have a ban to interview and I don't want them to think this club is a train wreck." She screamed. She really hated Sidney glass it was a wonder to herself why she hadn't fired his silly ass months ago.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Boys you ready?!" A man with piercing blue sandy coloured hair and a stubbly face announced.

"What's the point mate? I heard that mills woman Is a huge bitch anyways." Killian jones replied.

"Because Killian my good but stupid friend she can't say no, and besides this is a big deal the dark zone is the most popular night club round New York that's why." Robin fired back.

"Whatever you say mate. We're ready."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"So why don't you tell me your names?." Regina barked out. She had to admit the lead singer was quite hot but she needed someone with talent.

"I'm robin, this is Killian and on the drums is little john. We are the silver tipped arrows." Robin said with pride and he stared into her eyes with intensity before counting the band in.

She watched and listened carefully and her heart almost stopped when robin started to sing. Damnnnn he had a good voice.

" looked in your eyes, saw there was doubt in your mind but we walked out into the arms of that crazy night, I knew you were mine. You were mine." Robin sung it expertly and kept eye contact the whole time.

Regina for her part couldn't help the shivers she got from listening to him sing. She had never felt like this before. Never. And it worried her. But everything was a competition to her and she wasn't going to look away first but it didn't look like he'd be giving in anytime soon either.

"I don't mind if it's over, is it over for you?" Robin sung with so much passion and emotion it made Regina fee strange he didn't know what she was feeling but damn it felt good.

The song ended much to quickly for her liking and as mic as she'd like to sit and listen to him song all day she had a club to run.

"Thank you for taking the time to listen, we hope to get a call from you soon." He said modestly before strolling of the stage.

"No need." She said outright and robins face wore a confused expression.

"Your hired." She said simply.

Robins face broke out into a smile he could barely contain his shock.

"Wha?! Really? Thank you so much." He said and he ran towards her and hugged her tightly. He felt a bit wierd about it though and broke the connection fast, clearing his throat and stepping back.

"So. Anyway, I expect you here at 6 o clock sharp every night for rehearsals, you each get 150 a night and if you play past 1 am you get free drinks. Now you can let yourselves out I expect to see you tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted you guys to know the lyrics used in the last chapter where entirely my own original work and were not taken anywhere. Any songs used will be referenced. Like this chapter will have the song "I miss the misery" by hale storm. I wanna thank all you guys for all the follows/favs and reviews not just on this fic but all my others too it means a lot and I'm glad you enjoy the story's I write! This chapter is focusing more on robins past than anything else but as the story moves forward there will be more relationship development.**

Chapter 2 missing the misery.

Robin lockesly never got nervous. Never. But something about this woman, this Regina mills had him on edge. Sure he'd rehearsed and rehearsed with the band but he aimed to impress. He needed this job and so did his band mates so yes this was the only moment robin could honestly admit that he was nervous.

It was drawing close to opening hours and the closer it got the more restless he grew. Regina expected perfection and he was not one to disappoint. He walked over to the bar and ordered 2 tequila shots, to calm his nerves it was show time.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

His band had gotten through two songs. Both of which had been a huge success with the crowd.

Regina had been observing their playing from behind the bar, she didn't seem unimpressed but she had yet to crack a smile. That woman had his insides churning there was just something about her.

Robin hoped the next song they played would impress her and as the lights went down he watched her face as he strummed the guitar and little john came in with the drums.

"I've been a mess since you stayed, I've been a wreck since you changed don't let me get in your way I miss the lies and the pain the fights that keep us awake" robin sung loudly his voice slightly husky and he scanned reginas face for any chance. None.

"I miss the bad things, the way you hate me. I miss the screaming the way that you blame me. I miss the phone calls when it's your fault, I miss the late nights don't miss you at all. I like the kick in the face and the things you do to me I love the way that it hurts. I don't miss you I miss the misery." Robin poured all his feelings into the song and when he paused to look at Regina he saw something in her eyes. She looked intrigued.

" I've tried but I just can't take it. I'd rather fight than just fake it. You know that I've had enough I dare ya to call my bluff, can't take too much of a good thing. Now I'm telling you. I miss the bad things the way you hate me, I miss the screaming the way that you blame me. I miss the phone calls when it's your fault I miss the late nights, I don't miss you at all. I like the kick in the face and the things you do to me I love the way that it hurts I don't miss you I miss the misery." The crowd seemed to love it, judging by the cheers and screams robin recieved. Robin was certainly enjoying being up there and singing as mc as the crowd loved listening. Music was his way of getting all of his feelings out.

"Just know that I'll make you hurt,

I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me When you tell me you'll make it worse I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV I hate that feelin inside You tell me how hard you'll try But when we're at our worst I miss the misery I miss the bad things, The way you hate me, I miss the screaming, The way that you blame me." Robin waited a few seconds for little John to hit the drums again before singing again.

"I miss the rough sex,

Leaves me a mess,

I miss the feeling of pains in my chest. Miss the phone calls, When it's your fault, I miss the late nights, Don't miss you at all! I like the kick in the face, And the things you do to me! I love the way that it hurts! I don't miss you, I miss the misery! I don't miss you, I miss the misery!" The music finished and the crowd roared robin was slightly out of breath but managed to crack a smile when he found Regina staring at him wide eyed and her mouth open.

"Thank you all so much for that reaction. We are gonna go get some drinks and in about 20 minutes we will be up to do some more songs for you guys." The band recieved more cheers before they stepped of the state and towards the bar robin making a beeline to Regina.

"So what did you think? You know first official night and everything did we do good?" Robin asked cockily he knew the answer he just wanted to hear her say it.

She cleared her throat and rolled her eyes "You didn't do terribly. Although I am curious to how you got the inspiration to write such a song."

"How about I buy you a drink and I'll tell you?" Robin said before placing an order for the both of them anyway.

"I'm the manage dear you don't have to buy me a drink" she muttered sarcastically.

"Well you just ruined my friendly gesture." robin fired back.

"Well anyway. I got the idea from a past relationship of mine. Her name was Marian, she was lovely when I first met her. But she had a drinking habit and god knows what else." Regina studied him all the while he spoke to her she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Our relationship went down hill from there, she drank all the time and sometimes it got violent. Not by my hand I could never hurt a woman." He grabbed her hand and traced it along a thin scar he had in his right arm.

"That scar right there was from a beer bottle she launched at me one night. I loved her dearly but as time went on the more we fought I realised I was in love with the concept of being in love and that the only thing I was really gaining from our relationship was misery. I'd be getting phone calls in the middle of the night from the police telling me she'd been detained for public disturbances, fights anything you could think of she'd done it. In the end the drink was the thing that killed her." Regina could see a flash of vacant sadness and as fast as it appeared it disappeared.

"I found it hard to live after that. All I had known was the anger, sadness, the fights and ten she was gone. The truth was some small part of me did miss the misery of our relationship because after all the violence and the arguments there really was some good times." Robin finished and downed his drink.

"Well truth be told I wasn't expecting that. I took it as some wierd sadistic habit you had." Regina laughed and tried to lighten up the mood. It worked when robins drink went down the wrong way and he choked and erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Whatever floats your boat mills." He couldn't stop laughing.

"It does not 'float my boat' lockesly. Don't forget who hired you. Stop with the cockiness I can fire you just as fast" she fired back and gave him a friendly shove.

So there was a genuine human being under her stony facade.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I'm terrible at updates and I always say I'll keep on top of them but I never do. But this time I mean it I'm aiming to update all fics in the next few days. I'm having writers block for a certain fic so that update may take a while but I thank you for sticking around and following my fics I loveeeeee you all. All mistakes are my own I do not have a beta so I appologise. But I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review xoxo**

Chapter 3

"Mooommmmmmmm" that's what woke Regina up at 8:30 on a Saturday morning.

She heard her bedroom door open and felt a weight on her bed before a pair of hands shook her shoulders slightly.

"Moooommmmmm" she heard down her ear again and she willed her eyes to open. She loved her son really she did. But she worked till 4 last night and she needed her damn sleep.

"What Henry?" She croaked out.

"Don't forget grace is coming round today okay?"

"You woke me up just to tell me your girlfriend is coming over?!" Regina screamed perhaps a little loudly and picked up her pillow to hit him on the head jokingly.

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure you didn't forget. Now you can sleep in peace." He sprinted out of her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Regina just sighed and collapsed back onto her bed.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robin groaned as he rolled around in bed, last night had killed him, his whole body ached. But it didn't stop his mind from wandering into dangerous thoughts. Those of a sassy brunette with caramel eyes and a smoking hot body.

Robin smiled to himself as he pictured her, she was for lack of other words perfect. Everything about her was alluring, and he'd practically spilled his darkest secrets to her without even really knowing her.

But he wanted to get to know her, he wanted to know everything. He saw just by her eyes she was a complicated woman and he wanted to unravel everything.

He tried to think of something else, anything else but it didn't work. So he rolled out of bed and padded downstairs, flicking the TV on and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

It never really occurred to robin just how lonely it was in his apartment, no one to talk to, no one to spend time with and no one to lay down next to every night. He shouldn't miss her, he was over her she was dead and he'd moved on. But did he really miss her? Or did he just miss the feeling of having someone.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

It was 11:30 by the time Regina had dragged herself out of bed, showered and was now in the kitchen. Obviously.

She'd always loved cooking but with the ridiculous hours she worked she was always too tired to do anything. But today she felt determined, work was one thing but she would never give up something she loved so easily.

Adding the different layers then gently placing the dish in the oven she finished her favourite. Lasagna, with red pepper flakes which Henry always told her "gave it some kick" growing up with her father however she had a taste for spicy foods, that must of been one of the many things Henry had inherited from her. After all her mother never really enjoyed spicy foods.

Without meaning her mind wandered to what she was going to do about tonight, she had all of the bar stacked, had the place cleaned spotless and she hoped robin and his band would be just as good as they where the night before.

Robin. She hadn't spoken to someone so honestly in such a while, no one had ever approached her as easily as him and then there was his trust, wether he knowingly or absent mindedly trusted her he'd shared his darkest moments with her and still managed to keep that infuriating smirk on his face.

Since having Henry she hadn't really had boyfriends, one nighters? A few all kept secret of course but with robin she was deffinatly interested. There was something about the way he carried himself, he was down to earth but also the cockiest bastard going, but he made it all fit somehow. He wasn't intimidated by her and that felt good.

She was dragged from her deep thoughts when the doorbell rang and an "I'll get it." Came from upstairs, nethertheless she went to the door, it's nice to be polite.

"Hey grace how are you?" She asked with a huge smile.

"I'm great, how are you?" She was a small girl, with long brown hair and a beautiful smile.

"I'm good, I made lasagna so you guys just come get it when your hungry." Grace nodded and Henry gave her not just a look, The look. The raised eyebrow. The same look Regina would use on him when he was in trouble and it made her laugh although she saw it as a dismissal.

"Well I'll be down here if you need me." She said, going unheard by the teenagers as Henry dragged his girlfriend upstairs raving about the new video game he got.

Regina sighed, grabbing a glass of wine and sitting down to watch some TV.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"So guys, after I had a long chat with Regina last night she was impressed. Which means we have to do just as good ok?" Robin said with a megawatt smile, his dimples shining clearly.

"We will be. Come on robin it's us right? We'll blow them away. If your not flirting with the boss all night." Killian teased, little john tried hard to cover a snigger but he failed.

"I was not flirting we were just talking plain and simple so zip it jones we need to get practicing got it?" He didn't know why it's not like Killian was insulting her but talking about Regina hit a nerve, he couldn't quite explain it.

"Alright grumpy ass what we playin then?"

"Red. Now before you start I know we havnt rehearsed it a lot but that's what today's for, if we wanna impress mills and want her to keep us on then that's the song that we're going to play." Robin said matter of factly, hooking his guitar up to the amps and counting them in for a long day of rehearsals.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Why don't you and my mom sit down and I'll get everything." Henry said giving his girlfriend a small push before going to the kitchen to grab their plates.

"Always a gentleman." Regina said with a smile. He was, nothing like his father. But she was proud how he turned out she had thought he was a bit too young to be dating at 13 but it's an unspoken rule the more parents tell their child not to do something the more they'll want to do it. So she let them be, truth be told she found them both quite sweet, Henry was always looking out for grace.

"Here you go." Henry said placing down everyone's food and plopping down in the seat next to grace to eat his own.

"This is so good mom! Make a thousand of them please so I will never ever have to cook." Henry let out between mouthfulls.

"That could take a while Henry." Regina smiled and returned back to her own food but she couldn't deny the way to her sons heart was through his stomach.

"I've always wanted to learn how to cook, but I'm so clumbsy I'd probably burn water." Grace said with a small laugh.

"Babe your not that bad, remember when I went to yours last week and I fell down the stairs, your dad nearly had a heart attack. Jesus I've never seen him look so scared in my life." Henry erupted Into laughter and nearly fell off his chair, gripping the edge of the table to keep his balance.

"Seriously Henry? You where always clumbsy even as a child, you'd trip over thin air. Even if there was no way to hurt yourself Guarenteed you'd find a way." Regina smirked thinking back to when Henry was small and he'd reak all sorts of havoc around the apartment she'd bought upon learning she was pregnant.

"Ah god. We should put you in a marshmallow suit so you can't harm yourself." Grace suggested. Regina couldn't remember when she'd laughed this hard, working nights and sleeping days meant she missed a lot.

"Imagine that. I'd look so cool, just call me marshmallow man. I'll answer all your flumpy an sugary pleads." Henry jumped from his seat and circled the dinner table with one fist in the air making both grace and Regina hunch over in laughter before he sat back down and acted like nothing happened.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

It was 7:30 when Regina finally dropped grace back at her home, stopping for a few minutes to talk to Jefferson.

After that Regina left Henry with his babysitter Mary Margaret and left to get things ready at the club.

She'd had one hell of a day and she was looking forward to finally relaxing and having a few drinks whilst robins band entertained the crowd.

Robin. Maybe she'd get a chance to talk to him again, to laugh and relax and be herself without feeling judged and pressured. Talking to him was easy, almost natural was she ready to let him break her walls? No. And she didn't know if she ever would be. But in the mean time they could laugh and joke, it was harmless right?

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Okay robin thought. We are gonna kill em. And maybe after he could get a drink with Regina? Maybe they could talk again, get to know each other and relax.

Maybe he could learn some new things about her, and if she wasn't willing to open up he'd gain her trust. He'd do all the talking, he would let her in and show her that having a friend wasn't the worst thing In the world, that letting her walls down once in a while might actually make her happier.

It didn't matter if she didn't want to let him in and it didn't matter if it took years upon years for her to let her mask slip. Robins mission from now on was to get to know Regina mills.

And tonight he was going to make progress.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Okay then. As long as you are as good as you where yesterday you'll have no problem. Good luck." Regina clapped her hands and left the band to set up, strutting into her office no doubt to sort some paperwork and sign some delivery forms.

"You know what robin. I'm feeling really good about this song. Oh and I see the allure, she is truthfully extremely hot. A bit sassy for my liking but hot nethertheless." Killian commented with a wink.

"Well that's wonderful shall we get set up?" Robin replied through gritted teeth.

"Okay okay." Killian said holding his hands up in surrender.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"Hey guys, we are the silver tipped arrows and tonight is officially our second time playing. So we hope you like it." Robin announced, he heard the crowd scream and clap but he couldn't see anything beyond the beautiful brunette leaning against the bar watching them with purpose.

"Me and the guys wrote this song not to long ago we hope you like it." Robin breathed out.

Then he stepped back and let john and Killian play the intro.

Was he nervous? Not really he'd never had stage fright but seeing those brown pools staring at him did set him on edge.

"I don't even know your name, but it's crazy what you do. Red dominates my sanity and it's all because of you." Robin sung slowly, closing his eyes and getting lost in the music.

"Your silhouettes perfection, your prescence an allure. Goddess of my illusions and I cannot find a cure." This peaked reginas interest, what was it with this man and cryptic song lyrics. She didn't just want she needed to know more about this, his voice took her to another place entirely a place where only the two of them existed.

"A single tear to end it all, falling from my eye, to stop the violence and leave your hold. It's just too hard to try." Robin stopped abruptly letting little john and Killian play an instrumental.

It felt like hours they had been staring at each other when in fact it had been mere minutes and when the song was over and robin had stopped singing Regina was snapped out of her trance. Her pulse going wild and she told herself repeatedly to calm the fuck down.

He strode towards her with a purposefull smirk on his face. Regina kept herself as calm as possible and kept her mask on.

"So what did you think? I know it's only one song but Guarenteed the rest will blow you away." His confidence soaking through every word.

"I was curious about that song and..." Robin interrupted.

"Nope. That's a secret. But I'll tell you what, you let me take you out tomorrow and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." He smiled widely showing his dimples off.

"Somebody's awfully brave tonight, but I don't do dates." Regina replied shortly taking a sip from her glass of wine.

"So it won't be a date, just two friends hanging out."

"So we're friends now?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'd like to think so, so why don't you stop denying that you don't wanna go out with me when I can see very clearly in your eyes that you do?" He took a step dangerously close to her, their faces a breath apart.

"Take a leap of faith." He said quietly looking deep into her eyes.

"Fine." She cleared her throat and stepped back abruptly.

"I'll go out with you now tell me, why did you write this song?".

"I'll tell you on our date." He winked and ran upto the stage getting ready to start singing again.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, because this man made her feel happier than she had been in a while. Not that she'd let him know of course, because admitting that would make her vulnerable and Regina mills would never be vulnerable again.


	4. Chapter 4

**first I want to thank all of you lovely people not just for your support and patience with this fic but for all the** **others too, your reviews really brighten my day and I'm so happy that you enjoy them, I return with an update of course but I do need your guys opinion. My other fic strip clubs and dollar bills,** I'm **kinda** on **the fence about, I was thinking maybe if I deleted it and re wrote it would you guys be down with that? I just feel that story wasn't written to the best of my ability and you guys derserve the best. So let me know? You can review or DM me on twitter chelseasuxxx . So rant aside without further ado enjoy this fic. I love you all xoxoxox.**

Chapter 4

She was shaking. But she couldn't be nervous? Regina mills, the woman who shot men down with a single arch of her brow couldn't be nervous! It must just be a bit cold, that was it. They where just friends, platonically hanging out. That was all.

She'd thrown on a simple pair of skinny jeans, simple but accentuated her body just right, pairing it with a low it black vest top and a black leather jacket. Best to go casual, she wasn't making an effort for him, besides if they where really "friends" he wouldn't care how she's dressed anyway.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

He had been outside her house for a good ten minutes. Why was he worrying? They where just going to get some food and then go get a few drinks. So why was robins chest tight and his palms sweaty.

This was crazy. She was just a person. He took a deep breath to collect himself and knocked on the door loudly.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Regina walked down the stairs and joined her son and Mary Margaret in the lounge.

"I'll be out for a few hours you be good." Regina said with a pointed look.

Handing the baby sitter two twenty dollar bills she thanked her and went to answer the door.

He was dressed casually too. Good call.

"Ready to go?" He asked with his usual charm and led her to his car, closing the door behind her and sliding into the drivers seat.

"So are you gonna tell me where we are going?" She wasn't annoyed per se but he didn't know that.

"Nope. It's a suprise."

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

So here they where, sitting very close together at a table in the corner of a bar. She couldn't really complain, after all he was paying and the bar wasn't that bad, the music was decent.

"So how did you find this place?" Regina asked "I've been past here thousands of times and never realised this even existed."

"Me and the guys did a few gigs here a year or so ago and I've been coming back ever since, mainly for the pool table." Robin replied with a small chuckle, he then proceeded to tuck into his food.

"Can't say I hate it here, it's laid back. It's a big change from my place." Regina said with a smile. She took a deep breath trying to slow down her heartbeat, everytime that man looked her way it stirred something inside of her. She took a small bite from her cheeseburger, never had she ever had such a casual date and she loved it.

"I was thinking that maybe we can play some pool?" He asked gently leaning his hand over hers.

She pulled her hand from underneath his, grabbing her glass trying to make it look like she wasn't uncomfortable with the sudden touch.

"Well that would be great. If I knew how to play." Regina sighed, finishing her food and passing the plates to the waitress.

"You don't know how to play? Regina where have you been hiding? Lucky for you I happen to be a very good teacher. You'll be a pro in no time." He said throwing a wink to her, taking out a 5 dollar bill and handing it behind the desk, and walking over to an available table, Regina slowly trailing behind him.

"So rules of the game are pretty simple." Robin announced placing the balls inside the triangle and setting the game up.

"I'll break first, we take turns until one of us gets a ball in a pocket, using this" he said gesturing with the stick. "This is a pool cue, there's spots and stripes, you get a ball in you get another turn, whatever ball you hit in first is the ones your stuck with, once you've pocketed all your balls you go for the black one, if you pocket the black before all of your balls you win, however if you get it in after all of your balls you win. Got it?" Robin took a deep breath and looked her way.

"Seems simple enough."

"Okay then let's get this game going" robin said breaking the balls apart.

He handed Regina the cue and she seemed lost, she had no idea how to use it, robin came up behind her and gently pushed her forwards, her hips hitting the rim of the table.

"Here you hold it like this." He breathed in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine he positioned the cue correctly in her hands and leaned over her, his hands steadying hers.

"Now move it back slowly, until you have a good grip then push it forward."

Regina was feeling flushed, she could feel the heat rising up her neck and cheeks, she could feel him pressed firmly against the back of her, and it made her uneasy but she also couldn't help but feel comfortable with his arms wrapped slightly around her, and then she pushed the cue forwards hitting a spotted ball and pocketing it straight away.

"Don't know if that was just beginners look or if your just perfect at everything." His voice was a breathy whisper that made Regina feel a small tug in her lower stomach. As much as it felt good to have him around her she cleared her throat awkwardly making robin move back.

"Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his shoes.

"That's fine. Thanks for the help." She replied spinning back around to take another shot and failing ridiculously.

"Well luck wears off eventually" robin let out dodging the flying stick that came his way with a low chuckle.

He walked towards the table with his infuriating smirk and took a shot fast and quick potting his ball with a wink in her direction.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Their banter ranged back and forth throughout the whole game before to Noones suprise robin won.

"I think I deserve something for winning, what do you think?"

"What do you have in mind?" Reginas eyes twinkled with something robin had never deciphered.

"A kiss. Right here." Robin layed a finger on his cheek.

"Doesn't seem like too much to ask." Regina smiled at him and walked towards him slowly, her hips swaying a little more.

She stopped when their faces where only a breath away and stared at him as if he was the only person in the room, she slowly brought her fingers to her lips and kissed them she then stepped back and tapped her ass.

"Kiss my ass lockesly." She whispered finally loosing it and doubled over in laughter.

"You are a wicked woman." Joining in her laughter before grabbing her arm and tugging her back to his car.

"Where are we going now?" She said after her laughter had died down but didn't hesitate to follow him anyway.

"Why do you ask questions you know I won't give the answers to?" His face was smug, he opened the door for her and bowed before shutting it behind her.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

"So. I believe there was a condition to this 'mutual outing'. Tell me about the song." Robin had taken her to a park not too far from where she lived and she had to admit it was beautiful. The street lamps lit up the scenery perfectly as they walked side by side, the light shon of the small pond to the left of them. Where they were going she didn't know they just kept walking along the paths and Regina honestly couldn't remember a time where she felt so relaxed, the only sounds where the trees rustling in the slight breeze that picked up. She hugged her arms around her chest wishing she had substituted her damn leather jacket for a warmer coat.

Robin watching her shiver placed his arms lightly around her shoulders trying to warm her up, Regina was rigid for the most part but found herself relaxing slowly into his hold.

"Ah that song. Well, I wrote that song obviously. If you listen to the lyrics closely you'll pick up it's something of a mystery. I wrote it about another one of my experiences, this one happened a long long time ago. There was this woman, beautiful absolutely stunning although she had nothing on you." Robin whispered and Regina scoffed.

"Well I found that during our time together I was somewhat hypnotised by her beauty, I was quite the shallow person. But I couldn't remember a single time looking at that woman that I wasn't seeing red, my world had completely changed. But it didn't last long and a few months ago when I found myself thinking about that time in my life, it seemed only fitting for me to write my troubles away." He finished inhaling deeply the smell of leaves and grass filling his senses.

"Your life hasn't been the easiest I take it?." Regina tried to put as much sympathy into that statement as she possibly could.

"Better than most. I have my health and I have my family so I suppose I'm lucky." They stopped at a bench and sat down, taking in the scene before them. It was beautiful, the stars shon nearly as bright as the moon and Regina counted herself lucky that she was able to witness such beautiful things.

"You know I'm sitting her with you and the evening is just wonderful, but the only beautiful thing I have my eye on is you." Regina felt her heart jolt in her body at his words and she felt him leaning in slowly, his hand cupping her cheek. Her inner turmoil threatening to break free, did she really want this? Hell yes she did.

And he closed the distance, Regina froze under his touch slightly and then felt herself melting into his kiss, and then she kissed him back, their tongues invading each others mouths in a moment of passion neither was prepared for, reginas head was spinning and then she heard it. Love is weakness. It makes you vulnerable and brings you nothing but pain. It was her mothers voice, her harsh words cutting though their small piece of heaven and she shoved him away.

"Don't ever do that again." And her eyes clouded over and robin saw her walls rise back up and the mask she hid behind. Had he really just destroyed everything before it had even started?


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. With an update. First of all I wanted to say thanks for the reviews it means a lot that you guys have hung around for so long! I love you all. Second the cover photo for this was made by Sophie tucker. She's an absolute angel you guys should check out her wattpad account at Regina hood mills. Third, I have been working none stop for about 3 months on the details for a new fic I wanna upload called "what I never thought I never had" that will be up as soon as I sort a few things out and I hope you guys will give it a chance. So without further ado let's get on with the story! Please review xoxoxox**

Chapter 5.

It had been almost a week since their "date" and robin was getting restless. Regina was giving him the cold shoulder, she wouldn't even look at him and it hurt. A lot.

The tension when the two where in the same room was so thick he could probably cut it with a knife, it was suffocating him. She looked, well that was the thing he had no idea what was going on in her beautiful mind behind the stony facade she put up around not just him but everyone and just when he thought he was making an effort he had to go and screw things up.

He had known the woman what, two weeks? Was it normal for him to even feel this way? He'd heard of love at first sight Ofcourse but he never thought he would experience it. Her very existence haunted him to no end all he saw before he fell asleep was those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, twinkling with such emotion it made his heart clench thinking about the fact he may never see that again.

She looked so normal when he took her out, so free and her laugh was the most melodious sound his ears had ever had the pleasure to hear, when he was teaching her how to play pool and his body was wrapped around her, he felt a small jolt of electricity running through his veins that seemed to bring his body to life, and he'd be crazy if he even thought for one second he was going to give that up. He just needed a plan.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

It was a Saturday night and buisness was booming, Regina didn't even have a second to breathe and truth be told, she wasn't feeling to good at the moment. But she had work to do so she pushed all thoughts to the back of her head and carried on.

Whilst working did run her down, there was one thing she couldn't deny she hated and that was working behind the bar. She loved it although she need knew why, it kept her moving. It kept her busy.

She left her spot at the bar feeling robins eyes on her and slid up close to her employee.

"Graham I need you to get some more crates from the back please?" She whispered In his ear, her hand slightly touching his lower back.

"No problem beautiful." He offered a short wink before walking into the back nowhere to be seen.

Robin gritted his teeth, but forced himself to smile when she looked his way, but again. No response and he was up in 10 minutes so he joined his band and helped them set up instead.

Regina was loathed to say she enjoyed his music but she didn't want to feel that pull, she wasn't going to let herself become intrigued by his cryptic lyrics so she busied herself, cleaning some tables and serving some drinks and when the lights went down to announce the band was on stage she felt a churning in her stomach but didn't dare look up at him. She couldn't, she wasn't weak and she wouldn't let herself be perceived that way either.

Regina felt a small wave of dizziness and she fell back knocking a few bottles on the floor, regaining herself she mentally cursed at herself and bent down to scoop the mess up, tossing the broken shards into the trash and continuing to serve the seemingly growing sea of people. Her head was spinning and she was starting to get worked up, but she had to carry on.

Robin watched the scene unfold before him and his brows furrowed watching her stumble back, but he carried on singing despite the concern etched onto his face. She didn't look well. At all, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her skin had lost all colour portraying her pale white.

The lights where starting to get to her, she told Sydney to take her side and stepped out of the bar taking a deep breath, gripping onto the edge of the table until her knuckles turned white, desperately trying to control her breathing. She felt a pain spread at the base of her skull, feeling like she'd been hit over the head with a shovel she stood herself upright and her vision blurred, she felt another strong wave of dizziness overtake her and she stumbled into another table crashing into the glasses and fell with a sickening crack as her head hit the floor, she couldn't see but the last thing she could hear was someone screaming her name and gentle hands gripping hers before she lost all consciousness.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Her head was pounding and her throat was dry, she cracked an eye open and realised she was most certainly not in the comfort of her own bed. The sheets where crispy and smelled like disinfectant. She looked to her right and saw her son, staring back at her wide eyed and the worry on his face was noticable, he handed her a glass of water and let her wake up properly before he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Mom are you okay?" He brought one of his hands to hers and stroked them softly.

"I'm okay. What happened? Why are you here Henry? Where's Mary Margaret." Her voice was croaky, it felt like her insides where grating together and she had felt an excruciating sting across her forehead. Lifting her hand up to check she realised it was a bandage. What the fuck had happened?

"You fainted mom, cut your head pretty bad too. Robin called, Mary Margaret had to leave. Robin stayed with me to make sure I was okay. He taught me how to play the guitar, he was so worried about you. I was really worried about you." Henry's eyes were watery and her voice quivered and it broke his mothers heart, so she gave his arm a small tug showing him she was okay and hugged him tight.

"I'm okay Henry. I promise." Their mother and son moment was interrupted when a tall man with sandy hair walked into the room, his white coat falling behind him.

"Hello Regina it's nice to see you again. Given the circumstances." He greeted with a grimace.

"Doctor whale. It's nice to see you too. Mind telling me what happened?"

"You had quite a fall last night, the wound on your head was the worst of it. We've stitched it up but you don't have to worry, it won't leave a scar." He promised and the he checked her charts.

"Although I do have some questions to try to narrow down what we are dealing with here, are you up for it?" Almost immediately she cleared her throat and sat herself up slowly and nodded.

"Okay. Do you or your family have any history or heart diesease? Angina?" He took a small pad of paper out of his pocket and awaited her answer.

"No to all." She said wincing at the pain she felt in her head.

"Okay. Low blood pressure? Arrhythmia?"

"Again no to all of those things."

"Have you been under any stress lately, have you been experiencing anxiety and feeling a bit run down?" He guessed by the dark circles under her eyes his was right.

"No"

"Yes" Henry chimed in.

"Everyone can see it mom. Your always pushing yourself and your always busy, there's not a time in the day I don't see you relax apart from when you sleep." He gripped his mothers hand hard, the truth was a bitter pill.

"Okay. I suppose I have been extremely busy." She admitted more to herself that anybody else.

"Then herein lies the problem. You need to slow down Regina or this episode will become more frequent, your body won't be able to take it, now I've prescribed you some painkillers for that nasty cut on your head but other than that. You just need to rest, you'll be discharged in the next hour or so and I suggest you spend the rest of the day in bed." The doctor explained before his pager beeped and he had to exit the room.

"Oh. One more thing, there's a visitor outside for you, said he's very worried and he doesn't want to leave until he's assured your okay. He said his name was robin should I send him in?" His voice was unsure.

Regina gave herself a moment to debate the situation in her mind, and while she wasn't the nicest person he had taken care of her son, so yes. She'd let him in for that reason and ony that reason.

"Send him in."

"I'm gonna go get a soda" Henry sprinted from the room.

OQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

Robins heart broke when he saw her In that bed. She was so tiny, perhaps it was her personality that made her look bigger than what she was. But now his heart ached to hold her gently until she was better.

He saw the whole thing, he watched her fall almost in slow motion his breath hitched in his throat when he saw her head smack off the ground and even more so when she started to bleed, he couldn't loose another person. All he knew about was loosing. Wether it was people or opportunities it made no difference loss was loss. He would not loose someone else he cared about, so he ran to her side, stayed with her when she was taken to the hospital and wouldn't leave her untill the doctors dismissed him.

He walked into the room slowly, and sat down at the chair beside her bed and smiled at her softly.

"Hi, how are you?" He whispered, she didn't seem so angry anymore and just the fact that she had allowed him in was a good sign.

"I feel like a truck just ran over me." His hand skimmed her cheek softly as she spoke.

"But thank you for taking care of my son." She smiled at him sweetly and it made his heart flutter, maybe she was coming around.

"He's a good kid. He looks just like you." Robin let a small laugh fill the room before falling into silence again.

"Regina listen, I'm sorry about what I did. We where having a great time and I went and screwed it up. I don't regret what I did but I regret how I did it. All I want is for us to move past this and if there is even a possibility that we could be friends?" His tone was uncertain and she sensed that straight away but she had to admit that she atleast wanted some kind of relationship with him, even if she was damaged.

"Robin it's okay. I would love for us to be friends." She said with a smile.


End file.
